


Postcards

by amaresu



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gets reassigned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [comment_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)

Angel-

LA sucks. It's hot and crowded and reminds me of Hell.

-Crowley

 

Crowley-

My dear, it can't possibly be as bad as Hell. I wouldn't mind some heat right now as it's been rather chilly all week. I thought you liked crowds?

-Aziraphale

 

Aziraphale-

There are crowds and then there is LA. It's whole new, previously undiscovered, type of crowd. I'm going to a movie premier tonight. Those are worse then the crowds.

-Crowley

 

Crowley-

It can't possibly be as bad as all that. I saw the premier on the telly, it looks like you had fun. Hopefully this will cheer you up a bit. Take some time off. It's not like you to be this gloomy.

-Aziraphale

 

Aziraphale-

I wish that had been me. The people here suck. Whatever I do they just ignore and they're all horrible to each other anyways. I hate it here.

-Crowley

Crowley-

Good news! Of a sort. Actually I don't know how happy it'll make you. I've been reassigned to LA. My superiors seem to think you've been a bad influence there. I'll be there in a week or so.

-Aziraphale

Looking around the bookshop Aziraphale frowned. It'd probably be easiest to just move everything once he got there. It would take some miracling, but it'd be worth it to save on the costs of shipping. He would have to remember to leave a note in case anyone from Up Above came looking for him.


End file.
